Save Me Sweeney
by imaginationstation1997
Summary: Sweeney must realize his true feelings and save Mrs. Lovett. Rated M for rape, and occasional swear words. Enjoy! One Shot


A/N: Hi everyone! Here is a new one shot I wrote about Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD. GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD! :P **

Nellie Lovett woke up in an odd good mood that morning, and set out to her chores in a cheery way. She got up, tidied herself, and the store up, and went to wake Toby. She headed down to the hall, turning to the right, stopping at his door. She knocked quietly,

"Toby?.. Toby its me dear?" And without permission she silently opened the door, peering in to see his bed made up and empty. Where could that boy be already?

"Hi Mum!" Toby exclaimed behind her. She jumped a mile high, and turned to Toby. He was no longer the frail little boy, he was becoming a strong, young, and handsome man. She smiled after her sudden jolt of fear.

"My toby! You did scare me!" She smiled, going up to put her hand on his shoulder. He was about as tall as her almost. He had his growth spurt that summer.

"Oh! I am sorry Mum, I must've left the room just before you got here." He shrugged and smiled. His voice was deeper too. She loved her young son. Well sort of son. She smiled, again and told him to wash up for breakfast.

She headed to the kitchen, and made some eggs and bacon for breakfast that morning. She set up a tray for Mr. Todd, and headed up to Sweeney's barber shop. She stopped suddenly at the door. She was in such a good mood. Don't get her wrong, she secretly loved Sweeney. But his dreary mood got her dreary sometimes too. Oh well, the man has to eat at some point. She shook her head, shaking out those silly notions. She knocked, and again with no answer, headed into the room.

It was a dark room, windows facing the dreary side of London, and she saw him sitting next to the window, his face in a serious position. What was he thinking about NOW?

Little did she know, it was her. He had been thinking about her all morning. All night actually. She was causing him some serious confusion. Everytime she walked by him, her skirts sometimes brushing against his legs, cleaning the blood stained floors after his latest "shave" gave him an odd sensation.

When he saw her scrubbing the floors, her perky breasts bouncing back and forth, made his heart beat faster.

Her sweet, innocent, yet fake smile she gave him, when he knew he was upsetting or annoying her, gave him a warm sensation in the pit of his stomach.

When she thought he never saw her crying in her parlor, made his heart ache to see her cry.

He wanted to tell her these feeling but he couldn't let any words slip out.

No! He can't think these things! He belonged to Lucy! His dear, sweet, wonderful... dead, Lucy. She wasn't here for him now. She hadn't waited. He needed to move on. No! He couldn't do that to her! But she left their daughter alone with that judge. She should have known better! But she was going mad. She couldn't help it. His mind battled against each others ideas, when he saw a wave of a hand go in front of his face.

"Mista T? You listenin to me?" She asked, setting down the tray of food. He was so hungry, yet he couldn't eat.

She looked at him, sort of waiting for a thank you, and sort of waiting for a smile or something. But nothing. Not even his occasional grunt.

"Mista T? I really can't believe you sometimes." She said quietly, but harshly. He STILL hadn't heard her. She stopped her foot, and he snapped his head at her.

"Bloody 'ell woman! What is it?" He exclaimed, a little shocked at her sudden anger.

"What is it? What is it?" She said fiercely. She walked in front of him, arms crossed, face bright red with anger. He found this rather cute, and wouldv'e smiled, but didn't dare to even look fully into her eyes, afraid of what he would see.

"Mista Todd, I have washed your bloody stained shirts, feed you meals everyday, clean up after your messes, soon you'll have me dressing you!" She shouted.

He was about to say he wouldn't mind at her last remark, but kept it to himself.

"I know very well what you do for me Nellie Lovett!" He barked, her eyes widening at the use of her first name.

"And I know you think of me as your toy doll you feed a clean after, and I am ever so sorry!" He growled.

"It's not my fault you come in here bugging me all the time!" He spat at her looking into her deep brown eyes. He regretted the words once he said them.

"I dunno how much longer I can keep doing this for you and your bloody attitude and ungratefulness!" She screeched. He stood up, and walked up to her, but she backed away. He tried to reach for her hand, but stopped when he looked up to see her face buried in her hands.

"Mrs. Lovett... I didn't-" But Nellie cut him off.

"No, Mista Todd, I don't want to talk with you. Not now. I was in such a good mood. Just not now." She said quietly. Tears were brimming in her eyes, and Sweeney had that uneasiness in the pit of his stomach coming over him again.

"Why do I bother to help you? I know you hate me." She whispered, almost talking to herself. Before Sweeney could reply she turned on her heels and left the shop.

"Bloody man, thinks he can be a big baby, not doing anything for me t'all!" She muttered to herself. It was getting later, because the sky was slowly growing darker and darker. It wasn't safe for women to wander London at night. Men were filthy dogs back then. She felt a little worried, so headed back to the shop. She finally had muttered and complained herself free from anger. Maybe Mista Todd would have an apology when she got back. She doubted it. She decided to take a short cut, as to get home faster. Besides she didn't want to walk the whole way by herself. She got a few feet down a back alley when she heard a thick voice,

"What's a pretty little lady doing out here at such a late hour?" Nellie jumped, that voice sounded so familiar...She turned around frantically to find some one behind her, but before she could look at him closely, he tied a blindfold around her eyes, and stuffed a rope and tied it for a gag. She tried to scream, but it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear. The man ripped her corset, pulling it off, exposing her completely. She was so mortified, tears were streaming down her face and she kicked and screamed, but nothing helped. He was too strong for her. He forcefully lifted her skirts, and ripped down her knickers. His jagged nails scratched at her legs, and he leaned in to bite at her neck. She could smell the strong smell of liquor radiating off of his body. Just then he bit a little to hard and she bled a little. He felt him lick it off of her and she cringed in disgust. He took both of her wrists above her head in one hand, to undo his pants with his free hand. She knew what was going to happen. She was going to be invaded into a deep and intimate privacy she had always vowed to show to her husband or lover, not this fithly drunk.

He reached up her skirts, ripped her knickers, and groped her lowerself with no affection at all. She was not at all aroused for him, so when he penetrated her, she screamed in pain, and she heard him chuckle with evilness. He then ripped her skirts all off. She was completely naked. In the alleys of London. Why did she leave the shop? Why didn't she just deal with Sweeney annoying moods?

"Sweeney.. save me." She repeated in her head.

Meanwhile, Sweeney had been following Nellie, just to make sure she got home soon and safe. But when she took the shortcut he had lost her. He had an eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he hated it. Why was Nellie awakening so many emotions in him? She was making him realize that he trully lov- no! He could love her. But he terribly did. Why did this woman torment him this way? He walked through London searching for Nellie, and with nothing to be found, he started to walk back to the shops. She was probaly there worried about him. Silly woman. Just then he thought he heard muffled yelling. He turned to the right, peering down the alley, but it was too dark so make anything out. He squinted, and made out what he saw, a man assaulting a woman. He didn't know this woman, but he knew men should NEVER touch a woman unappropiately if they didn't want it. He cautiously walked behind the man, and with the faintest moonlight, he saw a woman with auburn curls, with nothing on. Poor woman. Wait. Was that? Nellie? He squinted harder, and decided it was definetly her with her odd, yet adorable hairstyle. Rage bubbled over and he exploded when he finally made out the attacker. Judge Turpin.

"NOOOOO!" He yelled running to the man pulling out his knife. Nellie heard the other man, and for a moment thought it was Sweeney. No. Couldn't possibly be him. Was this man going to rescue me? Her head spinning with thoughts, felt the stong body slowly slip from hers. She slid to the ground, rough alley walls scratching at her bare back. At this point she didn't care that she was naked. She was just happy that it was over. Or was this man going to do it to her too? Then she heard a loud thump,

"Nellie?" She heard the man whisper. She felt a cold hand cup her cheek. She flinched and the man took off her blindfold. She adjusted to the darkness and looked up. Sweeney Todd. He had saved her. Immediately she burst into tears, and collasped into his arms. He reached behind her head cautiously, so not to scare her. Freed from the gag she cried out,

"Sweeney... sweeney..." She bawled clutching his shirts. He held her close, trying not to notice she was completely naked. He backed away, quickly slipping his jacket off, wrapping it around her frail body. The sun was just creeping up, and he saw her closer. Gashes everywhere, bruises, and bite marks. He slipped his arms underneath her knees, then picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck sobbing violently. He headed straight for home, and she fell asleep in his arms.

Nellie awoke, to see Sweeney wiping at a gash on the top of her chest. She was about to flinch when she realized she was still naked at her upper half. But she was too sore to move. And she trusted Sweeney. Oddly enough to say, she trusted this murderous, revengful, grumpy man. She loved him. She wanted to tell him so bad. Just then Sweeney looked up into Nellies eyes. She saw what she thought, sadness in them.

"Sweeney," Her eyes suddenly releasing tears. He leaned up and wiped her fresh tears and kissed her softly.

"I love you Nellie. I love you very much. And I am so, so sorry I didn't get there sooner." He whispered. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and tried to speak, but Sweeney shushed her with his fingers, and went back to cleaning his wounds. She watched him, and noticed he was keeping his eyes straight on the wound, or her face. Not looking anywhere else at her body. Her heart melted at this, and after a few minutes, Sweeney was done. He carefully picked her up. His arms underneath her bum felt somewhat reassuring in an odd way to Nellie. Sweeney wasn't at all embarrassed. Just saddened that the fucking judge got to his love before Sweeney had saved her. He gently laid her on the bed and went to turn out the candles. He settled in a chair, and she curled into her soft warm bed.

"Sweeney?" She whispered looking down at his worn and tattered shoes. She'd have to get him a new pair. Oh silly woman! worrying about something completely random!

"Yes love?" Love? was she dreaming? No, the pain was too real. She saw him lean closer, and he brushed some curls that were plastered to her cheeks from all of her crying. She reached for his hand and tugged it. He looked at her confusingly.

"Please, just hold me." She said quietly. He stood up, and kicked off his boots and slid under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her naked body, and pulled her chest tight to his. He felt that damned rush of emotions in the pit of his stomach. Stop it Sweeney. He shooked his head slightly. She curled into his neck and let out a quiet, but sad sigh. He felt terrible.

"Nellie. I am so sorry. I love you so much. I am sorry we got in a silly fight. I just had to be the damn baby and not thank you. I-" She cut him off and whispered.

"Sweeney, how did you find me?" She reached for his hand and held it.

"I followed you. I was worried what would happen to you. You must have taken a different turn, because I lost you for a while." He replied sadly.

They lay there, in each others arms, not caring that they needed to open shops soon. She whispered back,

"Did you mean that?"

"Did I mean what?" He asked lifting her chin up to his face.

"That you loved me?" She looked at him with her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, pet I really did." He pulled her tighter to his body, and they laid there, almost for the rest of the day.

"I love you too Sweeney." She whispered. At those three words, he almost forgot all about his once beloved Lucy. She was gone. Nellie was here now. Forever.

**Well? I am sorry I haven't had any updates to my other stories. I just really wanted to write this. It popped in my head, and wouldn't leave :) Thanks for all of the support and reviews! It makes my day to read them! Keep checking for updates!**


End file.
